The Savage Hunter's Moon
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Ally had been given a sheltered life since the day she witnessed that tragedy and when the reality finally catches up she is tossed into the horrible world she only thought existed in fairytales. But can she turn against a certain werewolf she can't help but love? (Takes place during Season 2)
1. A Sinking Depression

**Ok, so I just want to say that I am a little anxious for Season 3 to start...who isn't? Anyway as most of you know, the sequel to The Choices will be starting the day after the first episode of Season 3 starts this is a filler till then, but if you guys like it enough then I will continue it while I write the sequel, so PLEASE leave me some reviews. I love all you guys. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Ally sat up in bed the morning light shown through but she wasn't her normal overly joyed self, a dark depression fell upon her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on her door. The door opened and she forced a smile as her grandmother walked in. "Ally, are you going to get ready for school?" the old woman smiled at her granddaughter as Ally nodded and climbed out of bed. "You can miss school if you want. Ally, I don't..."

"Grandma, I'm fine," Ally spoke up her soft voice carrying across the room. Her grandmother left and Ally immediately changed into a pari of jeans and a dark blue shirt. She braided her soft brown hair and barely put any make up on, she made eye contact with her reflection staring straight into her sad looking silver eyes. She grabbed a black coat and putting it on she ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Ally, you forgot your books," her grandfather yelled from the door holding them over his head as she sighed with a smile.

"Thanks, Grandpa," she smiled as he handed her the books. "I've got to go now," she kissed his head and ran back to her car driving down the street she blasted her music trying to drown out all her thoughts. When she pulled into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High she found Lydia standing by Jackson looking slightly annoyed.

"I'm glad your back at school so many people were acting weird when you went 'missing'," Ally sighed seeing Lydia better from her accident a month before.

"Why didn't you answer?" Lydia shouted as Ally looked at her funny. "I tried calling like four times in the past ten minutes and you didn't answer, I thought you were skipping," Lydia sighed as Ally laughed.

"Nope, I'm here," Ally laughed walking into the school with Lydia and Jackson. "Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"We finished early," Jackson smirked as Ally nodded rolling her eyes.

"So what do you want to do after school, we can go shopping, to the movies, anything." Ally smiled, Lydia was one of her best friends and had been through a lot with Ally and each year on this day in particular Lydia would spoil the ever living daylights out of her.

"Hey Ally," someone called from ahead as the group looked up. Isaac Lahey ran up to them trying to catch his breath. Lydia stared at him as if he was a bug that needed to be exterminated.

"Um...your interupting our conversation," Lydia sighed as Isaac glanced at her for a second.

"We're still going to the Library after class school right?" Isaac asked still out of breath.

"I'm sorry, but we're kind of doing..."

"Lydia, I have a project with Isaac that's due in a few days, after we go to the library we can do everything you have planned," Ally sighed as Lydia's mouth dropped, she was never second on anyone's list and she wasn't ready to be. "I'll meet you there," she said to Isaac as she laughed at Lydia's face expression. Isaac nodded and walked to his next class.

"Your hanging out with Lahey?" Jackson spoke up as Ally nodded. "The kid is weird, I mean he digs graves." The bell rang and Ally rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," Ally rolled her eyes walking away making her way into her Chemistry class where Scott and Stiles sat in the middle of the room.

"Saved you a seat," Stiles laughed as she smiled and sat between Scott and him. "How are you feeling?" he asked as Scott leaned behind her and smacked Stiles in the back of the head. "Ow, it's just a question."

"Well it's a stupid question," Scott mumbled as Ally laughed.

"Scott it's alright," Ally whispered looking at him with a quirky smile. She leaned down pulled her bag to her lap and pulled her book and notebook out and placed them on the table before leaning down to place the bag back. When she sat back up a small black box with a white satin ribbon sat in front of her. "What's this?" she asked looking at Scott who immediately pointed to Stiles.

"I saw this and I thought how great a pick me up this would be." She smiled and untied the ribbon and quickly opened the box. Her mouth dropped as she pulled a small gold heart on a chain out.

"Stiles, I can't take this, are you crazy," she punched his arm as he laughed.

"I'm not taking it back...partially because I can't find the receipt, but you are taking it," he insisted placing the necklace around her neck. Class started and Ally remained smiling through the entire session, she seemed to have returned to her old self in no time, all thanks to Stiles. When the bell rang she collected her things and began walking down the hall Stiles and Scott ran after her. "So what are you doing after school? Maybe you want to join Scott and I..."

"I can't," she sighed as Stiles looked completely bummed out. "It's not like I don't want to, but after school Isaac and I have this project and then Lydia is going to spoil the everliving daylights out of me," she laughed as Stiles looked at her oddly.

"Can't you cancel, and come hang out with us," Stiles pleaded as Ally laughed.

"Stiles, I can't Lydia always does this for me once a year."

"Is it because..."

"Yes," she cut Scott off trying to avoid the subject at all costs. "I really don't want to talk about it Scott, you know that," she sighed bitterly as he nodded raising his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry," he sighed as she nodded.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't take it out on you guys."

"Yeah you really shouldn't," Stiles laughed as she pointed at him, warning him. Her phone began to ring and she looked at it seeing she had a new text.

**Come home after school. **Her grandma wrote as Ally sighed not wanting to explain her schedule.

**Can't plans. **She replied hoping her grandmother would stop there but of course she did not.

**Cancel. This is important.**

**Grandma, I have a project to do with a friend and then I have to help another friend, if it helps I won't spend the night at Lydia's and I'll come home early.**

**For dinner. **Ally sighed in defeat and sent an OK back.

"What was that, you were like in an intense staring contest with your phone," Stiles spoke up.

"My grandmother wants me to come home for dinner, I guess a movie is out of the question now," Ally rolled her eyes.

"It's nice your grandparents want to spend time with you," Scott tried making a light of things. Ally nodded but thought they really wanted to talk to her about going back to therapy sessions. After she left Scott and Stiles and went to class and the day progressed the cloud of depression following her latched onto her and carried her down. As the final bell of the day rang she pulled her cell phone out and walked to her car but before she could call she noticed he was standing by her car and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hi," she smiled the depression leaking into her voice.

"Hey, are you alright?" Isaac asked as she shook her head.

"I really hate to do this...but..."

"You're canceling," he sighed scratching the back of his head as she nodded a little.

"I thought I can do some research at home tonight and then Skype you and show you what I got and then tomorrow we can go to the library and finish there," she sighed almost in an asking tone.

"Yeah, I want you feeling your best I don't want you to not put all your effort into the project and causing us to fail," he laughed as she smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled as he stepped closer embracing her in a hug. A small warm feeling broke through pushing the depression slightly away but not enough to change her mood. Isaac walked away as she got in her car and began to drive home. She pulled out her cell again and sighed before hitting the call button.

"Hey what time are you and Isaac going to be over?" Lydia asked as Ally sighed.

"We're not going to the library today, we're going to do that tomorrow. Lydia..."

"Great, then why don't you meet me at my house and we can go see a movie," Lydia said all cheerfully on the other end.

"I have bad news, I'm not coming over."

"Why not?" Lydia nearly screamed on the other end.

"My grandma wants me home early she told me to cancel everything."

"Ally, we do this every year, she knows it's..."

"Tradition, I know, but she seemed pretty serious to me, I promise to make it up to you," Ally smiled as Lydia sighed.

"Fine, text me after dinner."

"Will do," Ally laughed before hanging up as she pulled into the driveway feeling saddened all over again. She pulled her vizor down and looked at her reflection. Tapped to her vizor was a picture taken seven years ago when Ally was small. She was laughing as she climbed her dad's back. A tear fell as she looked at the picture and she quickly closed the vizor and got out of the car and entered the house.

"I thought you were going out?" her grandfather called as she walked up the stairs ignoring him. She closed her bedroom door and laid down and she quickly fell asleep, the stress and depression consuming her. She was rudely awaken her grandmother knocked on the door.

"Dinner's ready sweetheart, clean up we have guests," the old woman called as Ally sat up looking at the clock seeing it was almost seven. She walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and put a little more makeup on before coming downstairs.

"Good evening, Ally," Mr. Argent smiled raising his beer as she tried to smile.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Argent," she said as her grandfather pushed her toward the table.

* * *

**Please leave a review. :)**


	2. Truth or Crazy

**Ok, I just want to thank everyone who has alerted and favorite this story so far and also I want to thank Starangel5593 and Orionastro for the reviews. Thanks to everyone who is reading and here we go. **

* * *

Ally took a seat at the table and so did everyone else while her grandmother brought appetizers in. An awkward silence permitted the air and Ally stared at the water in front of her. "So how was your day at school sweetheart?" Ally's grandmother spoke placing another plate of brochette on the table.

"Fine, no different I guess," Ally sighed trying to show no emotions.

"How are you doing in school, Allison tells me you have straight A's," Mrs. Argent smiled at the young girl who just nodded back.

"But it is quiet easy to do in basic classes."

"Why aren't you taking any advanced?"

"Because I want to be with my friends I'll probably end up taking all AP classes my senior year," she smiled as Mrs. Argent nodded impressed. From upstairs everyone could hear Ally's cell phone a glance of relief crossed her face. She stood up but her grandfather grabbed her arm.

"You can let it go to voicemail," he whispered as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"If it's Isaac I can't," she whispered back before looking at the Argent's. "I'm really sorry but I have to go check if that's my study partner," she pointed to the stairs as they acknowledged her and Ally ran up the stairs and answered the phone closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as she sighed in relief anyone on the phone was better then that awkward dinner.

"I'm in the middle of dinner with my grandparents and Mr. and Mrs. Argent," she sighed as he got silent on the other end. "Hello? Stiles you still there?"

"What are the Argent's doing there?" Scott whispered in the background.

"You know I can hear both of you right? What's wrong with Mr. and Mrs. Argent being here?" she asked slightly nervous.

"No reason, just go back to dinner we'll talk later."

"Stiles wait, your..." before she could finish her thought he hung up. She bit her lip and walked down the stairs and entered the dinning room. "Isaac," she smiled putting the phone in her pocket. Mr. Argent talked to her Grandfather while Mrs. Argent talked with her grandmother leaving Ally to sit in the middle of two different conversations eating the appetizers.

"Ally slow down, don't fill up before dinner," her grandmother spoke up as Ally forced a smile. The doorbell rang and she was the first to get it. Allison stood smiling while a grumpy looking older man stood behind her.

"Oh thank God your hear, I don't think I can take listening to my grandfather's story about how he fixed the grandfather clock again," she sighed in relief hugging Allison who just laughed. "Sorry how rude," Ally spoke up looking at the older man. "I'm Ally Crane," she smiled offering her hand.

"I know who you are," the man laughed as she looked at him funny. "I'm Gerard, I knew your dad," he said roughly as she felt her heart fall into her stomach with all the strength it took she forced a smile and let them in. She showed them to the dining room and took her seat Allison sat next to her.

"Lydia told me you canceled on her?" Allison laughed since Ally never canceled on anyone, "Isaac too?"

"Yeah, I just really didn't feel good, I took a nap and now I feel a little better."

"Good everyone is hear, I'll get dinner," Ally's grandmother stood up. "George can you help me?" The old man at the end of the table shrugged and returned to his conversation. "George, I can't carry two dishes at once," she snapped as the man stood up.

"Excuse me," he sighed before walking into the kitchen. Ally was left alone with the Argent's she and Allison talked quietly until Mr. Argent cleared his throat.

"So you are probably wondering why we're hear," he said as Ally looked at him funny.

"Dad, not before dinner," Allison whispered as he looked at her with a hard glance and she became silent.

"Your father was a good hunter," Mrs. Argent spoke up grabbing the young girl's hand.

"I try and tell myself that every day, but when I relive what happened, I can't help but doubt that."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Argent asked.

"You know how he died," Gerard spoke up looking at his daughter-in-law. Ally looked away trying not let the depression win.

"Of course I know how, Gerard," she snapped before looking back at Ally. "You knew what he did?"

"Of course, did you not see the deer heads and boar heads in the study?" Ally laughed pointing to the study by the entrance of house. Mrs. Argent looked at her husband realizing Ally wasn't told the truth. Ally's grandparents returned and placed the food down and took their seats.

"Ally, your father wasn't a typical hunter, and neither are you," Gerard spoke up as Ally laughed.

"I've never killed anything in my life," she laughed as everyone looked at her serious.

"If she is not going to take this seriously I don't know why we should tell her," Gerard snarled looking around the room as Ally became serious.

"Oh really, you don't think I can be serious? Can you imagine of how many fake smiled I had to put on this day in particular let alone this day for the past seven years, pretending I was a normal teenager, pretending I had a normal life?" she barked as a cruel smile appeared on Gerard's face. "Do you know what it's like to watch a wolf rip your own father to shreds?" Allison covered her mouth not knowing the full truth before. "Or how he looked at you with pleading eyes to help and you have no clue what to do except sit in the passenger seat screaming?" A few tears began to roll down her cheeks the depression finally releasing from her body. "Or how to wolf jumping over on the hood to look at you with it's bloodshot eyes before running away or how my own father, my best friend died in my arms?" she barked standing up the chair crashing behind her.

"Ally," her grandfather sighed trying to calm her down.

"Don't say it," she barked as he grabbed her arm, "If you think I should calm down you are far from right."

"That was no wolf," Gerard spoke up as Ally laughed.

"Please, you don't know that, I saw it with my own eyes." Ally picked the chair up and was ready to excuse herself when her grandfather sat her down.

"No, Gerard is right Ally," her grandfather sighed as she looked at him funny.

"So now you think I'm crazy too?"

"Your father only had those heads in the study to protect you." Ally started laughing thinking she was the only normal one in the room now.

"To protect me from what? The boogie man?"

"This is serious Ally," her grandmother spoke up.

"Your father didn't lie to you, he was a hunter," Mr. Argent spoke up as Ally looked at him slightly confused. "What he hunted was unnatural beings."

"Unnatural beings?" she squinted trying to understand.

"Like werewolves," Mrs. Argent chimed in as Ally looked at her blankly before busting out laughing.

"Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me?" she laughed as everyone looked at her serious. "What next your going to tell me unicorns are real?"

"Young lady this is very serious, and you are old enough to take his position," Gerard snapped as Ally stood up.

"Apparently I'm the only sane one here so thank you for joining me for dinner but I'm leaving now," she sighed pulling her car keys out.

"Ally get back here!" her grandfather yelled but she ignored him and kept walking. She got in her nineteen sixty mustang and drove off pulling her phone out she called Isaac but he didn't answer. So she tried again and still got his voice mail. Getting frustrated she threw the phone on the seat next to her and drove down the street. Looking at her radio she began switching stations trying to find any song she liked when she looked up someone stood in the road causing her to jam her breaks and honk a light rain began to fall. She honked again and the person looked at her two yellow eyes looked at her and she gasped and rubbed her eyes. When she looked again the person was gone.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered to herself before grabbing her phone again trying Isaac's number again, but she got no answer. She called Stiles and on the first ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Can I come over?" she asked looking at the clock seeing it was almost nine.

"Yeah, sure, what's wrong Ally?" She didn't answer, she just hung up and drove to his house. She pulled into his driveway and ran to the door knocking loudly. Stiles opened the door and she hugged him nearly crying. "What happened?" he asked as she walked into his house.

"Can we just not talk for a little," she asked as he nodded.

"Ally, oh, I wish Stiles told me his friends were coming over," Mr. Stilinski sighed looking at his son slightly annoyed.

"Sorry dad, she just called and she's pretty upset," Stiles called as his dad sighed and nodded.

"I'll be back, you stay here," he pointed at Stiles as he walked out the door. Ally walked into the living room and sat on the couch while Stiles joined her.

"I can't help but wonder now, if my life is a complete lie," she sighed as Stiles walked over to her. She began thinking if the Argent's were actually telling her the truth. "You'd be honest with me right?" Stiles nodded as she opened her mouth. "Forget I said anything, you believe in that stupid fairytale shit," she sighed leaning her head back starring at the ceiling.

"Just ask me," he laughed nudging her as she looked at him calmly.

"Do you actually believe in...werewolves?" she asked thinking it was even a strange question to her. Stiles looked at her in complete shock wondering why she would be asking him. "And could there be hunter's that don't hunt normal things, but them?" In the back of Stiles' mind he was freaking out but his face still carried shock. "You do?" she gasped trying to laugh but couldn't. "I knew I shouldn't of asked you."

"No, no, why do you ask?"

"Remember how my dad died?" Stiles nodded slowly. "Well tonight I was told he wasn't killed by a wolf, but a werewolf and I witnessed it and this sounds crazy to me," she sighed pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'll be right back," he sighed leaving the room. Ally's phone went off and she answered without looking.

"Hello?"

"Ally, sweetheart can you please come home?" her grandmother begged as Ally looked at the clock.

"I'm at Stiles' right now," she sighed.

"Ally this is not smart, it's raining out, just please come home, we need to talk to you."

"Yeah, you are the ones that sound nuts," she barked as her grandmother sighed.

"Just listen to us, it's your decision in the end. Ally sighed defeated and stood up.

"I'm on my way," she sighed before hanging up. "I'll see you at school, thanks for listening," she hugged Stiles before walking to her car as he stood in the doorway watching her drive away. She returned home and found her grandparents and the Argent's sitting in the study. She joined them and everyone was silent.

"Ally, believe me when I say, they're right, I found out the hard way, in one of the most messed up ways you can think of, but you actually have friends and family who are telling you."

"Allison, you're apart of this," Ally sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Look," her grandfather sighed opening a glass case and pulled an old leather book.

"Grandpa, put that back," she barked ripping it from his hands.

"Ally open it," he sighed as she looked around the room. Slowly she obeyed and opened the cover in her father's handwriting she read the first page.

_**To Ally, I really don't know how to explain what I do, when the time comes and you are ready read this. **_

She looked around the room and picked the book up. "I'm sorry for walking out, but today is not a good day, I'm going to bed, good night," she sighed again leaving the room.

"The seed has been planted," she could hear Gerard say from the study as she walked up the stairs. Locking the door behind her she placed the book on her end table and sat starring at it for a little. Before touching the book she turned the light out and went to bed.

* * *

**Please please review.**


	3. The Thread Unravels

**So I really got into this more than I expected and therefore I give you all my fabulous readers and reviewers the next chapter. I want to thank my-mongrel-mind, LemonLemma, and Starangel5593 in particular for the recent reviews, thanks to all for reading and here we go.**

* * *

As morning broke and Ally woke she felt a lot better, her thoughts had cleared and her depression was gone. "Oh thank God, it was all just a stupid nightmare," she sighed grabbing some clothing from her dresser she took a shower and got ready for the day. She walked around her room making sure she had everything she needed for school when she noticed the leather book on her end table. A sinking feeling entered her stomach and she stared at it for a while realizing last night really happened.

"Ally, your going to be late," her grandmother yelled from the kitchen but she continued to stare at the book. "Ally, dear!"

"I'm almost there," Ally replied screaming back. She grabbed the book and put it in her bag and ran down the stairs. "I'm skipping breakfast got to meet Isaac before practice," she said quickly as she ran out the door. Jumping into her car she drove down the street to the high school. She waited in the parking lot until she spotted his car pull in next to hers he got out and smiled at her. It took her not even a second to detect he was different. Not only in appearance but attitude as well, he seemed more confident and she smiled. "So after school right?" she smiled as he nodded.

"But I found some things we can use, here I'll show you," he smirked closing his door and she followed him onto the field. "Hey, I'm glad your feeling better," he added as she laughed a little.

"Yeah, yesterday wasn't my cup of tea," she sighed.

"That makes two of us," he sighed as she looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Long story," he sighed pulling some papers out.

"Oh can't be worse then what happened to me," she sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Ok, I'll tell you what happened to me if you do the same."

"Isn't this game a little juvenile for us?" she looked up as he smiled at her. "Fine," she sighed. "Well..." she stopped thinking to herself. "What did you get for the project," she changed the subject as he started laughing. He handed her the papers and she looked at them carefully reading how another name for a grey wolf is the Canis lupus and how they can wander into different states if a population becomes crowded. A cold feeling came over her knowing this was no accident. "This is really good," she said her cheery voice shaking.

"Are you ok?" Isaac asked as she looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm fine," she laughed before putting the papers in her bag. "I need you to be really honest with me," she demanded grabbing his hands as he looked at her funny.

"What?"

"What if I told you that..."

"Isaac Lahey," Sheriff Stilinski sighed walking over to them with two officers behind him. Isaac looked at Ally nervous before standing up. "Can you come with us?" One of the officers grabbed him and arrested him as Ally sat in confusion.

"Wait, what's going on?" Ally stood up as she walked over to the group of officers.

"Ally this doesn't concern you," Sheriff Stilinski said as she looked at him funny.

"This kind of concerns me, Mr. Stilinski, your interupting a conversation because of what?" Isaac looked at her slightly embarrassed before they walked him away.

"Look," he whispered pushing her back. "I shouldn't but, Isaac's dad was found murdered last night and we're taking him in just to ask him a few questions?"

"You think he did it?" she snapped thinking how idiotic it sounded.

"We don't know who did it, that's why we are taking him if he didn't do it he'll be released by tomorrow," Sheriff Stilinski said to her before he walked away. People on the lacrosse field stared at her as she slowly and uncomfortably walked off the field. When the bell rang she made her way to her science class Stiles and Scott stared at her as she sat down quietly and opened the leather book.

"Ally what happened?" Scott whispered as she looked at him with a hard glance that told him to shut up.

"What is that?" Stiles jumped in reaching for her book but she snagged it back.

"None of your business, that's what," she snapped as both of them looked at her funny.

"I thought you would be in a better mood," Scott sighed as she glared at him. The bell rang and she closed the book forcing it in her bag she looked at Mr. Harris waiting for class to end. The entire day progressed and Ally was given no time to read the book her father wrote for her. When she got home she ran up the stairs and locked her room door throwing her bag in the corner of the room she jumped on the bed and finally opened her book. She read the first page her father explained what he did and how he wanted her to train with him, she laughed to herself thinking how idiotic she felt reading this. Her phone rang causing her to jump a little. "Hello?" she asked not even looking up from the book.

"Hey, Ally," someone on the other end said.

"Um...who is this?" she asked slightly curious even though she still read.

"It's Matt, from your homeroom," Matt said on the other end sounding bummed.

"Oh hi, sorry I'm just reading something right now, what's up?" she asked placing the book down.

"Well I wanted to know if you had the homework from English?"

"Yeah, hey Matt listen I'm kind of busy right now, can I email it to you a little later?" she sighed as she got a short response and a dial tone. She smiled and returned to the book. Before she could get any deeper into the book the doorbell rang. "Come on," she grumbled closing the book. She placed it on the end table and stormed into the hallway looking down the stairs at the door. A tall man walked in and hugged the old lady as Ally tried getting a good view from the top step.

"Ally, someone is here to see you," her grandmother shouted not realizing she had been standing at the top of the steps. Ally came down and froze when she met the eyes of the man a wide smile appearing on her face.

"Oh my God, Wren what are you doing here?" she smiled hugging her older brother.

"I got a break from college," he laughed as Ally smiled.

"So how long are you home for?" she asked him as he shrugged.

"I have a month off so I guess I'll be here for a month," he laughed as she nodded seeing the logic. "I have to make a phone call, so I'll be right down. Is my room still a room?" he asked as his grandmother nodded and he took the black duffle bag up with him. Without saying a word to her grandmother Ally returned to her room. She opened the book again but before she could get into it again she was called down for dinner.

"Ally how are feeling from yesterday?" Wren asked as he took a bite from his plate. She smirked at him and sighed.

"Better, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Then when do you?"

"Never," she sighed looking at her plate. Wren sighed and rolled his eyes as their grandparents looked back and forth from their grandchildren. Ally barely touched her food and stood up. "I'm not really hungry and I have a ton of homework may I be excused?" Her grandmother nodded and Ally returned to her room ignoring the book she pulled papers Isaac gave her this morning from her bag. "Great now I'm stuck finishing the project," she sighed in defeat typing on her laptop. She hadn't even gotten halfway when someone knocked on her door. "Go away," she sighed as the door opened. "Oh yes, go away totally means come in," she sighed as Wren walked in.

"Thanks," he smiled sitting on her bed.

"Close the door at least," she sighed not looking away from her laptop.

"What are you writing about?"

"It's just homework nothing too important." Ally rolled her eyes trying to not think of anything but finishing.

"Ten pages, wow, you..."

"It's a partnered project," she cut him off trying to shut him up. "Wren this is due tomorrow can you hold off on whatever you want to talk about for later," she sighed as Wren walked over to her and slammed her laptop shut.

"I didn't come home for a break to waist my time here, I could be in Florida with my friends partying right now, but I came here because you need help," he barked as she looked at him slightly nervous. "Now I'm assuming Gerard and the Argent's told you the truth."

"Oh my God not this again," she sighed.

"Well you seem to be believing it," he smirked grabbing the book from her end table. "Now what no one told you, because of my order not to is that the...epidemic here in this crappy town known as Beacon Hills has gotten worse, more people are dying and omegas have reached here."

"Omegas?" she questioned laughing a little.

"Have you not read any of this yet?" he snapped holding the leather book up.

"Of course I have," she sighed getting annoyed at how he was treating her.

"Well if you got in depth you would know that this a bestiary."

"A what?"

"A book that describes different type of creators."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Ally laughed as he handed the book to her. She began flipping through the pages seeing different creator looking things. Wren rolled his eyes and walked to the door and before leaving he turned to her.

"By the way, set your alarm for five tomorrow," he nodded,

"AM?!" she screamed as he looked back at her.

"No, PM of course AM," he smirked as she shook her head. "We are going for a morning run, I don't care if your half dead your going," he pointed at her before walking out of the room. When Ally closed the door she sighed angrily remembering why she was so happy when he left for college.

"Welcome to shitty life again, Ally. Haters-ville population, me," she sighed sitting in front of the laptop she looked at the screen and saw a huge crack in splitting the screen in half.

"Oh my God!" she screamed shaking the laptop trying to see the left half of the screen. "Please work," she whispered hitting the close button seeing the save box show up, praying she hit yes she pulled her flash drive out of the laptop, grabbed her book, and grabbed her car keys. Stopping in front of the door she turned around and screamed up the stairs. "Thanks for breaking my laptop, asshole!"

"Your welcome," Wren yelled back as her grandmother walked into the foyer.

"Watch your mouth, he gave up his time to help you," her grandmother snapped.

"Oh yeah, he can help me by buying me a new laptop," she yelled up the stairs so Wren could hear her.

"Where are you going?"

"Stiles'," she sighed sticking the flash drive in her pocket.

"You've been going there a lot lately, are you and he..."

"No," she cut her grandmother off nearly laughing. "He is just a friend, there's another guy I sort of...like," she smiled.

"Oh really, what's his name?"

"I really have to finish this project can we talk about this another time?" Ally begged as her grandmother sighed and walked away. She got in her car and drove to Stiles' house seeing his jeep in the driveway she sighed in relief. She knocked on the door and Stiles opened it looking slightly shocked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sounding like he didn't want her there.

"Um...I should of called I know, but my brother is back in town and broke my laptop, can I please borrow yours to finish my project, please?"

"Fine, come on in," he laughed as she hugged him and ran up the stairs plugging her flash drive in the laptop. She placed the book and keys on the desk and began writing again sighing in pure relief when she noticed it saved. She didn't notice when Stiles grabbed her book.

"Oh thank God, I'm almost done," she said happily as she looked at the next sheet she had.

"Um...I hate to sound rude, but I have to leave soon, I got to help Scott with something," he said looking at the book in confusion.

"Well if you have to go, do you mind if I stay locked in your room until I finish...wow that sounds really bad," she laughed as Stiles laughed.

"Um...I'm sure if you can't finish in time, hey Ally?"

"Yes, Stiles?"

"Where did you get this?" he asked as she turned around in the chair her smile quickly fading.

"Give me that back," she barked pulling it from his hands.

"So you know about Scott," he sighed as she looked at him oddly.

"What are you talking about?" Ally laughed thinking that not only the Argent's and her family had lost their mind but now Stiles.

"You really have no clue what I'm talking about?" he asked looking at her in a way that was a testing glance.

"Are you trying to tell me that Scott is some weird creature thing?" she asked just as she busted out laughing.

"Remember our conversation yesterday?" he hinted.

"So your telling me he's a werewolf?" she laughed still not believing him. "Come on, if he was there was no way you two idiots could of kept it a secret from me at least for this long." He didn't answer her. "Your not joking are you," she whispered as he slowly shook his head. "So am I really part of a family of hunters?" She stared at Stiles waiting for an answer.

* * *

**Please as always review. :)**


	4. Too Many Surprises

Ally forced herself to laugh a heavy amount of sarcasm in her voice. "You lost your mind too," she sighed turning back to the computer. "I'm going to call Scott when I finish this stupid project and prove how insane you sound," Ally barked as she started slamming the keys on the keyboard.

"Ally, we did it..."

"Do not say to keep me safe, because everyone is saying that and I don't give a bloody hell if you wanted me safe," she growled as Stiles stood looking at her funny. "If you really have somewhere to be I'll finish what I am doing and lock your house for you I remember where the spare key is."

"Ally, I'm really..."

"Sorry, sure, whatever," she rolled her eyes not taking them from the screen, Stiles glanced back at her before he left when she heard the front door lock she let out a gasp that caused her to nearly break down in tears. "Who isn't lying to me?" she wondered as she saved the project and removed the flash drive. She prepared to leave when she saw her book sitting on Stiles' bed, picking it up she sat on Stiles' bed and began going through the pages examining everything as if it was to be learned. She stopped on a page that creeped her out to no end. A lizard like monster with cat eyes stared back at her on the page in red ink was the latin word kanima. "What the hell is this thing?" she spoke in a whisper turning the page reading how it had a clear poison on its claws that paralyzed it's prey.

Ally stopped reading and looked around the room feeling as if she was being watched. Slowly looking at the window she saw two yellow eyes staring at her, the same yellow eyes that stared at her the night before. Feeling no longer safe she slowly moved to the door not taking her eyes away from the eyes behind the window. She ran down the stairs, ran out the door and fumbling to grab the spare key from the mailbox she locked the door threw the key on the ledge and ran for her car. She looked up at the second floor where Stiles' room was and noticed nothing standing on the roof or anything out of sight. "You need to stop," someone whispered from her back seat causing her to scream and jump out of the car. A tall pale man with black hair stepped out and looked at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Ally barked slowly reaching for the taser.

"That is not important right now," he sighed walking closer to her. "What is, is that you stop looking into what you are looking into." He kept moving toward her and she quickly pulled the taser out and aimed it at him.

"I'm warning you, I'm not afraid to use this, get back now," she snapped slowly moving around him to get to her car. "Take three steps back and I won't shoot," she threatened as he smirked at her completely unafraid, but he obeyed and respected her order and moved away.

"Once you go too deep there's no return, so stop while your ahead," he smirked as she put the taser gun back in her purse. Ally got in her car, locked it and drove off.

"There are more and more psychos theses days," she sighed moving her arm around in the back praying no one else got in. "And they always attract to me." She raised the volume of her stereo tried to drown her thoughts out and sped down the street driving through red lights just to make it home. She walked up the steps and took a deep breath before entering the dark house. She closed the door behind her and locked it before turning the light on her cellphone. "Everyone goes to bed so early, it really pisses me off," she mumbled as she climbed the stairs to her room. Dressing into a satin night dress she climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. She tried sleeping but she kept thinking of her conversation with Stiles.

Thinking if Scott really was one of them, thinking if her father was really a werewolf hunter. "How stupid do I sound right now?" she wondered, but all her thoughts came to a halt when the window flew open and someone climbed in. She covered her mouth praying the person would take whatever and leave her alone. She watched as the figure crossed the room and placed their hand on the wall. _Oh my God, the lights going to go on. _She thought to herself as she forced her eyes shut just as the blinding light illuminated her room.

"Ally," an all too familiar voice whispered as her brows furrowed she sat up and stared at Isaac who was leaning on her door.

"Are you trying to scare the everliving daylights out of me?" she snapped in a hushed tone as she sat up and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but it's not safe at my house," he whispered as she pushed the sheets off of her Isaac taking a quick glance at her legs and chest. "Keep your eyes up, your you'll go blind, understand," she smirked as Isaac quickly looked away. She walked into her bathroom that was connected to her room and grabbed her robe and put it on. "You can take my bed," she smiled as he shook his head.

"I'm fine on the floor," he laughed as she looked at him funny.

"Isaac, this isn't anything new, you always take my bed, so go ahead and take the bed," she laughed setting a little bed on the floor.

"Well you know I feel bad when I take your bed, there's enough room, why not share it?" he suggested as she looked at him questioningly for a second.

"What?" she coughed as Isaac's face turned a soft red. A knock came from her door and she pointed to the bathroom as Isaac ran across the floor.

"Ally," her brother whispered shaking the locked doorknob.

"What?" she called back as he hushed her.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked as she could hear a soft clicking on the other side of the door.

"None of your business, go to bed, I'll see you in the morning," she snapped back walking toward the light switch but before she could reach it the door opened and her brother began walking around the room. "No one is in here, it was a phone call," she snapped as he looked at her oddly.

"Why is there a pillow and blanket on the floor?"

"My back has been hurting lately so occasionally I sleep on the floor," she smiled as he opened her closet door. "Are you done psycho control freak?" Wren looked at her greatly annoyed.

"Go to sleep," he barked before walking out of the room. Sighing in relief she quickly locked the door and barricaded it with her desk chair.

"Ok the cost is clear," she laughed walking into the bathroom seeing Isaac laying in the fetal position. She helped him out and looked at the bed as he climbed in leaving her enough room. She closed the window he opened and turned the light out before getting in the bed. Isaac fell asleep in matters of seconds leaving Ally in the dark with her thoughts yet again. "Isaac," she whispered but didn't get a response. Sighing in defeat she rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

At five AM Wren slammed on her door causing both teens to jump out of bed. "I'm not going," she yelled as Wren frantically tried to open the door.

"Get out here now, Ally."

"Come on in and get me," she teased as Isaac looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Go out the window, I'll see you at school," she laughed as he jumped out the window and ran into the darkness. She set her alarm for seven and went back to bed ignoring her brother who was still trying to get into her room. When she woke up to her alarm she got ready school and ran down to the kitchen.

"Your brother tells me you didn't go with him this morning," her grandfather sighed as she rolled her eyes biting into an apple, the juices trickling down her chin.

"If I'm going to do this hunter thing we're doing it on my call," she demanded as her grandmother slammed the knife into the cutting board causing it to stand straight up.

"Your brother came here to help you train, last I checked you were supposed to be following his orders."

"Last I checked I was being forced into this, so we are going by my rules," she smirked slamming the book onto the counter.

"Don't you ever talk to your grandmother like that again," her grandfather tightened his grip on her arm.

"You show us respect, we dropped everything and moved here when your mother checked herself into the nuthouse." Ally ripped her arm away from her grandfather and took a back step.

"You know as well as I do, that is a lie," Ally snapped pointing at the old woman.

"You can't possibly think we did it," her grandfather laughed as Ally glared at him.

"Of course you did."

"How dare you accuse us of such a nasty deed. If your mother was with your father instead of him bringing a child my son would still be alive," the old woman screamed throwing a plate at Ally who ducked and watched it crash onto the floor.

"My mother was never insane you were just angry at her, she did nothing wrong," Ally whispered grabbing her keys. Ally ignored the old couple as she walked to her car she climbed in and found her brother sitting in the passenger seat. "Why does everyone think it's so smart to meet me in my car," she yelled as he grabbed her arm tightening his grip bruising her soft flesh.

"Tomorrow, you are coming with me five AM, I don't care if I have to pull you out of the window," he growled as she stared at him slightly afraid quickly nodding. Wren got out of the car slamming the door causing the window to crack. Ally got out and looked at him.

"Are you going to break all of my nice things, now not only do you only owe me a new laptop but you are fixing that too," she pointed to the car as Wren waved and walked into the house. She got in the car and drove to school the stress already sinking in. Her first class was gym and it was climbing day everyone's favorite. Ally sat at the top of the bleachers watching everyone climb praying Coach Finstock wouldn't call on her. Allison glances up at her and smiled while Scott starts his way up.

"So Stiles told you," he sighed sitting next to her.

"What?" she looked at him slightly confused.

"He told me you came over last night with a leather book filled with..."

"Oh my God," she sighed grabbing her head.

"Ally he is just trying to look out for you, what you are about to delve into is really dangerous," he sighed as she looked at him like he lost his mind as well.

"Scott, I don't want to deal with this right now, why not go talk with Allison."

"Ally, I can prove it to you that all this is real and Stiles and I aren't nuts," he sighed nervously folding his hands as she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Oh yes, do tell." But before Scott could say anything Coach Finstock called her down. "I hate my life," she groaned as she walked down the steps of the bleachers toward the rock climbing wall. She glanced over at the girl named Erika who seemed to have totally had an episode seconds before.

"Go ahead, climb," Coach Finstock gestured to the rock climbing wall.

"Coach, I'm really..."

"Am I hearing complaining from you? That's something new," he said aloud as a few of the guys in the class began laughing.

"I'm sorry, but..."

"Just climb Miss Crane." Ally looked up the wall and sighed being the last to climb was always the worst because everyone watched and as she got halfway she could feel the eyes on her.

"Nice ass Crane," some guy screamed as she sighed trying to ignore what everyone was saying. For a girl her size she was incredibly strong and the anger inside her of the morning events didn't help her at all. "Ok go change and get ready for your next classes," Coach yelled as everyone walked back to the lockers. Ally and Allison noticed Erika had not returned with the rest of the girls and both of them ran out seeing Erika falling from the wall just as Scott catches her she began violently shaking.

"Oh my God, Allison call 911 Scott lay her on the mat," Ally demanded running over not even caring that Scott ran at incredible speed to catch her. Allison called in Erika epileptic seizure and got an ambulance to come. Just as everything cleared up the bell rang and Ally unwillingly walked with Scott to their bio class.

"I hate this class so much," she whispered as Scott laughed.

"Today we're watching a movie," the teacher sighs as Ally and Scott high five while others cheer. The boredom settles in once the film starts and everyone is joyful when the bell rings.

"I'll see you at lunch?" he asked as she sighed with a nod knowing she had to talk to Scott and Stiles sooner or later. As she made her way to the lockers she saw someone leaning against hers.

"Excuse me, your kind of in my way," she sighed as Isaac turned around and smiled at her causing her to smile back.

* * *

**well I never thought I would get this far so quickly, hope you liked it please review, thanks for reading.**


	5. Destroyed Date

**Hey readers, I just want to say that two things. ONE sorry for this chapter being short you all know how much I hate writing short chapters but you can't keep them all long, haha anyway number TWO tomorrow I am going on a small trip that will have me returning Sunday afternoon I may post the next chapter then but if not I will Monday thank you for reading. **

* * *

"Hey, I was wondering something?" Isaac laughed as Ally opened her locker.

"Shoot," she smiled covering her face with the locker door. Isaac seemed nervous, well more nervous than normal around her. "What?" she asked as he smiled.

"You want to come to lunch with me?"

"You mean sit at your table, why not you do everyday," she laughed as he closed her locker door forcing her to pay attention to him.

"No, let's skip class both before and after, come on you are a smart girl and can make up the work in no time. I know this perfect diner we can go to, if been going alone too many times," he sighed as Ally bit her lip looking around the hall, Lydia who stood a few feet away nodded at her like an idiot as Ally began to laugh.

"Why not? I haven't done anything dangerous yet this week," she joked as his dorky smile grew larger.

"Meet me behind the school in ten minutes," he smiled again before running down the hall. Ally put her books back in her locker knowing she wouldn't be needing them.

"Look who's living out side her comfort zone," Lydia laughed nudging the girl.

"Oh stop it."

"What I can't congratulate my friend for doing something risky, with a guy who seems to be completely into her," Lydia laughed as Ally covered her face starting to think of not going after all. Lydia saw her face expression and instantly read her mind. "No," she snapped. "You are not doing what I think your thinking of," Lydia demanded dragging Ally down the hall. "You are going to go and have a good time and not get caught coming back to class," she added before pushing Ally out the one way door.

Isaac pulled up and Ally nervously climbed in. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm questioning it, but drive before I change my mind," she bit her lip as Isaac laughed. "I'm serious," she sighed as he nodded and drove off. He pulled up to this new looking diner called the Night Watch, which sent a chilling feeling down Ally's spine.

"Are you ok?" he asked seeing the nervous look on her face as she forced a smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, still thinking if we should be doing this," she lied as Isaac smirked picking up on her heart skipping a beat but stopped asking her questions.

"Well they have the best burgers so, come on," he laughed as they got out and walked into the diner taking a seat in the back booth in the corner. "Thanks for coming," he laughed as Ally smiled turning a soft red.

"Hey doll face, same thing?" a blond asked walking over to Isaac smiling as Ally felt her red face getting redder. Isaac nodded trying to not acknowledge the waitress. The blond turned and looked at Ally. "What do you want?" she sighed as Ally looked at her crossed.

"She'll have the same thing," Isaac spoke up as the waitress walked away. "Sorry about Angie," Isaac sighed.

"You know her name too," Ally sighed a little grabbing the menu examining it.

"Oh Ally, she's been my waitress since this place opened it's not like I got feelings for her, my eyes on...another," he smiled as she looked over the menu seeing he was looking at her a small blush took over her face. She put the menu down and looked at him happy she had skipped classes.

"You know, thanks for doing this," she smiled as he furrowed his brows.

"I should be the one thanking you," he laughed as Angie returned with their food. Throwing Ally's burger in front of her she began walking away. "Angie wait," Isaac called as the girl came back with a soft smile. "Can you get her another one," he sighed as she looked at him funny.

"What's wrong with it," both girls asked as Angie pointed to Ally agreeing.

"Can you bring one without spitting in it, or should I just report you to your boss," he smirked as her mouth fell. "Yeah, I saw you," he nodded lying as she grabbed Ally's plate and walked to the kitchen.

"Did you really see her?" Ally asked in a hushed tone as Isaac shook his head before both began laughing. He pushed his burger in front of her as she shook her head. "I can wa-"

"I insist," he laughed as she let him place it in front of her. She took a bite when she saw Isaac's face completely change.

"Are you alright?" she asked curiously before looking behind her. A man with pale skin and pure black hair walked in staring directly at her sent a far worse chill down her spine then the diner's name had. He walked over and sat next to Isaac looking at her.

"So this is the one?" he sighed as Isaac slowly nodded as an unsettling feeling sank in Ally's stomach.

"I'm sorry, do you know him?" Ally asked mentally face palming herself knowing how stupid she sounded. "Of course you do," she sighed.

"Derek," he sighed as she looked at him oddly. "That's my name, and yours is..."

"Ally," she said uncomfortably.

"Well Ally, it's nice to meet you," Derek smirked offering her his hand. She took it and shook it while he looked at the gold chain around her wrist. "Nice bracelet," he nodded toward the gold chain as she looked at it smiling. "My dad gave it to me...before he died."

"Ally..." Derek smacked Isaac's chest keeping him quiet.

"Do you know what those little trinkets mean?" he asked as she slowly pulled the chain off and looked at it, never really thinking about it. She looked at what looked to be a sword and shield and closely looked at it.

"Ally?" a familiar angered voice echoed from behind her. She turned and met the eyes with Wren.

"Oh my God, can this date get any worse," she whispered looking at her lap praying no one else heard but Derek and Isaac did.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wren snapped walking over to her table. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you be in Florida?" she snapped back as he clenched his fist but looked at Derek knowing he was unarmed couldn't take him and not wanting to get in a fight.

"Let's get you back," he smirked pulling her from the table as Isaac stood up but Derek pulled him back down. Ally tried fighting back but was sort of afraid of him. "What the hell was that?" he barked locking her in the car as he drove back to her school.

"It was a date," she sighed, "that you ruined."

"So you think they are normal?"

"The other guy Derek showed up out of no where Isaac and I were perfectly fine."

"Do you even know who Derek Hale is?" he snapped as she shrugged not caring at all. "There is so much I need to teach you," he groaned as they pulled into the campus parking lot. Ally sighed and began walking for the doors but Wren had another plan and began walking with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he silently grabbed her arm and walked her into the front office.

"Hi," he sighed as Mrs. Argent looked up from the desk Ally giving her an odd glance. "I found my sister skipping class with he friend," he said releasing her before leaving the room as Mrs. Argent looked at the young girl shocked.

"Is this true?"

"Um...no...well yes, but..." Ally was super uncomfortable and wanted to kill her brother right then and there.

"Ally, I'm very shocked at you," Mrs, Argent sighed. "I hate to do this but you will have detention after school, do it again and I have to suspend you," she sighed handing Ally a red slip. Ally shamefully walked back to her locker where Allison and Lydia waited.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	6. When the Time Came

**Ok, before the chapter starts I want to say this is chapter is the beginning of cooperating Season 2 with the story, I hope you like it as much as I do and I want to thank all those who have put this into their favorites and those who have alerted. And my reviewers you guys are the best. **

* * *

"Where were you?" Allison asked as Ally pressed her head to her locker. "Are you alright?"

"I have detention," she sighed as Lydia burst out laughing thinking she was joking.

"Oh your serious," she gasped when she got a good look at the young girl's face. "What did you do?" Lydia investigated as Allison looked at her to shut up.

"Isaac talked me into skipping," she sighed opening her locker as Lydia shook her head looking at Allison.

"No really what did you do?" Lydia poked her as Ally slammed her locked shut.

"You really shipped?" Allison gasped, "way to go!" Ally looked at her funny and walked down the halls with both girls.

"Wow little miss perfect finally doing something so dangerous!" Lydia laughed as the bell rang.

"Listen, after you go to detention come over to Scott's house," Allison suggested as she looked at her funny.

"Why?"

"We're having this massive study group thing, probably turn it into a party," Lydia spoke up rolling her eyes as Allison faked a nod and the three girls walked away. When the school day had finished Ally made her way to her locker throwing everything in angrily.

"I heard what happened, it's all my fault," Isaac sighed walking over to her as she tried smiling at him.

"No, it's not, it's my brother's," she sighed angrily slamming her door. "I don't want to even go home, my family is crazy," she growled as Isaac laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to detention," she sighed walking around him, but Isaac grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait," he said quietly as she stopped and looked at him. "I wanted to give you something before we got totally interrupted," he said as she laughed holding her hand out. "Close your eyes first," he nudged as she sighed. Ally obeyed though and tightly closed her eyes her hand still open, but leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, she opened her eyes in shock but didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck instead holding the kiss. When he pulled back she smiled with a blush and put her backpack strap on her shoulder.

"I...I got to go," she smiled bitting her lip before walking away from him. She made her way to Mr. Harris' room and when she entered she maid eye contact with Stiles who sort of smiled when she walked in.

"Miss Crane, what...are you doing here?" Mr. Harris spoke up as she walked over handing him the red slip.

"How did you get detention?" Stiles asked as Mr. Harris looked at him and he forced himself into a silence. Ally made her way to the seat next to Stiles but Mr. Harris guided her to a few seats behind him. Stiles continuously looked back at the clock shaking his leg as his detention continued to drag out. He smiled at Ally half the time he looked back and half the time he looked at her she would smile back. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind thinking if she and Isaac never got interrupted how long their date would of gone on and her picked up a few beats. When Mr. Harris finally let both of them out she walked with Stiles to his jeep while he began talking to her about why they were really going to Scott's house but she heard nothing.

"So, are we studying for Math or History," she smiled as Stiles looked at her confused.

"You heard nothing I said for the past five minutes, huh?" he asked as she shook her head embarrassed.

"Well it doesn't matter we're late as it is, I'll explain when we get there," he sighed as she nodded and walked to her car and drove to Scott's house where she saw Jackson's car and Allison's, and she pulled behind Stiles'.

"Wow, big study group," she said a hint of question in her voice as Stiles sighed in frustration. She walked into Scott's house and met Lydia and Allison in the kitchen.

"Is it true," Allison laughed like a girl.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Ally, I saw it with my own eyes," Lydia rolled her eyes, as Ally looked at both girls in total and utter confusion.

"What are you two talking about?" Ally asked as Allison continued to smile.

"Did you really kiss Lahey?" Lydia sighed as Ally bit her lip her cheeks glowing a soft red. "I knew you liked him."

"Shut up," Ally laughed nudging her.

"So how long..."

"No, we just went on one date and that went horribly wrong," Ally sighed as Lydia looked at her wanting to know more. "His friend Derek showed up and then so did my brother," she sighed.

"You were with Derek?" Allison spoke up a small gasp escaping her lips.

"Wren's home?" Lydia nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Really Lydia?" Ally laughed as Jackson walked into the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" he whispered in Lydia's ear and the two left while Allison looked at Ally completely seriously.

"You really shouldn't go near him."

"I know he was so creepy, the way he talked to me and looked at me, and I think he was the same guy who was in my car the other night."

"He was in your car?" Allison rubbed her hands through her hair trying to calm down.

"Not long, because I jumped out and then he followed after me and told me to be careful or something, it's not really important," she shrugged as Allison laughed in shock.

"Are you kidding me, this is completely important."

"Hey, Allison, it's time," Scott whispered as Allison nodded and excused herself from the conversation.

"What's time, what's going on?" Ally asked following Allison.

"I knew I shouldn't of trusted Stiles to tell you," Allison sighed angrily. "There's no time to explain, go find Stiles and watch your back," Allison sighed as a nervous feeling came over her the same nervous feeling that came over her when she met Derek at the dinner. She immediately went upstairs and in Scott's room where she found Lydia standing alone.

"Lydia, are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, listen I think I'm just going to go home," she sighed walking past Ally who stopped her and looked at her waiting for her to explain.

"Come on," she nudged her as Lydia sighed.

"Jackson wants the house key back, his house key," she sighed as Ally sighed knowing what that meant for them.

"So he's serious, I thought you two were..."

"Yeah, that makes two of us," Lydia sighed nearly in tears when they heard a loud crash and thud in the other room.

"What was that?" Ally asked as both girls jumped at the noise.

"I don't know," Lydia said nervously as the door knob began to shake. Ally grabbed Lydia's wrist knowing something was odd and ran into the bathroom that connected to Scott's room.

"Stay quiet," she whispered peaking out the peep whole as she looked at Allison holding a small arrow and rub it against the windowsill. "What the..."

"What?" Lydia spoke up as Ally held her hand up. Lydia immediately got quiet and Allison looked like she fired her bow and she saw a lifeless blonde fall onto the bed. Allison quickly walked out of the room, and Ally looked at Lydia.

"Stay here, for the love of God, stay here," Ally begged as Lydia nodded and Ally quickly left the bathroom staring at Erika who laid on Scott's bed.

"Where's Lydia?" Erika smiled as Ally shrugged and ran past the paralyzed girl. As she ran down the stairs she could hear Scott from the front she ran out the door and saw Scott Stiles and Allison in a perfect line protecting the house. Ally walked out and stood next to Allison meeting the eyes of Isaac's the nervous feeling came back. Erika soon joined the three males in front of them and Ally blinked wildly thinking something wasn't right.

"Are you crazy, you know as good as I do she isn't it," Scott shouted as Derek stared at him.

"Don't make me go through you," Derek laughed his eyes glowing red, Ally silently gasped the memory of her father's death flooded her mind. They heard a loud hiss come from the roof and a lizard like creature standing on top staring down at them.

"What the hell is that?" Ally whispered suddenly gasping remembering her father's book. The kanima jumped off into the back and Lydia ran out the front door.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" she snapped as Scott seemed to smile and look at Derek. When Ally looked back she noticed Derek and his little group had disappeared and she pulled her keys out a thousand thoughts running through her mind.

"Where are you going?" Stiles laughed running after her as Scott, Lydia, and Allison went into the house.

"I'm going home," Ally sighed her heart rising to her throat.

"Why? We protected Lydia proved she wasn't a kanima," he laughed in a celebratory tone.

"That's great, but this is too much, I just need some sleep, she laughed nervously as Stiles hugged her before running back to the house he smiled at her once before closing the door. She got in her car and put the key in but the car wouldn't turn on. "Come on you piece of crap," she screamed slamming the heel of her hand on the steering wheel. She got out and slammed the door before locking it and decided she would walk home. She walked half a mile when she felt like someone was watching her, the same feeling she felt when she was at Stiles' house. Her walking turned into a quick walk and she just wanted to go home. She heard a hiss echo into the night and she shook her head thinking her mind was playing games with her. "I just need a good night's sleep, I'm seeing things," she laughed to herself before she froze in the middle of the street seeing two yellow eyes looking at her. Knowing every horror movie out there she covered her mouth and slowly stepped back not taking her eyes off the beady little eyes looking at her. Before she could react the kanima had lunged at her and she dropped to the floor cutting her knee on the concrete not even caring at this point.

Knowing she couldn't stay there she began running periodically looking behind her to see the kanima catching up to her. Her knee began to burn as the blood trickled down her leg and she began to run slower the pain taking over. She turned and grabbed a rotten branch on the side of the street holding it like a bat waiting for the ugly creature to attack. The lizard moved closer and she swung, not even hitting it the branch split in two giving her less of a weapon. The lizard lunged again but this time something tackled it from the side and began fighting with it in the middle of the street. Ally saw this as her chance and began running down the street cutting around a corner she pressed her back to a building and began panting trying to catch her breath the broken log pressed against her chest. "Please be my imagination," she panted closing her eyes. All was silent and she thought the perfect time to run home and she began to run the log still in her grip.

As she reached her street she smiled seeing the lights on in her house which was at the end of the block, she knew she could run thirty more yards to get there but as she got half way she saw another pair of yellow eyes, these were different from the kanima's but it still scared her. She raised her log and threw it hitting her target as someone groaned in pain. Isaac stepped out into the light Ally gasped in shock quickly backing away from him. "Ally, wait," he whispered as she covered her mouth preventing herself from screaming. His eyes were nothing but pure yellow his mouth was full of fangs and his ears pointed.

"What...is this real?" she whispered under her breath.

"Yeah, it's pretty real," he laughed hoping she would calm down.

"Get away from me," she barked walking to the other side of the street never taking her eyes off of him.

"Ally, I saved you tonight and this..."

"I don't care if I was the only person left on this earth, I would of rather been mutilated then find out your one of...well something that shouldn't exist," she snapped as he looked at her hurt, his face forming back to normal as she gasped. He stepped closer to her and she ran down the street hoping she could make it to her door but he was so much more faster then her and he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"You can't really let this get between us, I thought you liked me."

"I don't know what I like and don't anymore, let me go Isaac," she snapped as he ignored her wish.

"What about the kiss today, you..."

"Of course I did, but your a monster," she sighed as his grip weakened. "Let me go," she panted out of breath slowly reaching in her purse that hung loosely in his grip. She pulled out her taser and shocked him causing him to quickly let go and Ally ran into her house locking her door.

"Ally it's nearly nine," her grandmother sighed as Ally hugged her nearly in tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ally answered a few tears falling down her cheek. "Is...is Wren home?" she asked as her grandmother pointed up the stairs, Ally waited for nothing and ran to her brother's room. Wren hung from a pull up bar wearing only his boxers causing Ally to shriek and cover her eyes.

"Don't you know how to knock," he barked jumping down from the bar muting his music. Ally looked at him with a child's glance and quickly ran to him wrapping her arms around him. Wren shuddered from the coldness of her hands touching his bare skin.

"I want you to train me," she whispered in his ear as a smile grew on his face.

"Are you sure," he looked at her and she hugged him again.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life until now, five in the morning we'll go on the run," she whispered before letting him go she walked for the door and Wren grabbed her hand.

"My sister's growing up," he laughed as she rolled her eyes and left his room. She climbed under her sheets set her alarm and stared at her ceiling. A small fire burned in her, readying herself for her new life and she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Please, please review, it means everything. :)**


	7. Pushing Away

**Ok, I wanted to say that this chapter would have been up yesterday if it hadn't of been the novel I'm working on, I really want to finish it before the end of the month so this may slow down a bit with being updated, hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

When her alarm rang out Ally turned it off and walked into the bathroom, a wicked smirk rose on her face as she stared at herself in the mirror. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked into her room changing into a sports bra and sweatpants and walked into the hallway. She looked at her watch seeing it was five o'five and the impatience was settling in. She knocked on her brothers door and got a groan back. "Give me five minutes," he called back as she sighed.

"I'll give you two then I'm leaving," she sighed leaning on the wall as her brother began to laugh. After a few minutes Ally grew impatient and left the house immediately jobbing down the street, the brisk cold air brushed against her face as she made her way into the woods, clearing her mind she felt a certain peacefulness, but that wasn't the point of her run. As the crunching of leaves grew to annoy her she put her headphones in to drown the noise out not bothering to turn any music on. She ran in deeper and stopped to catch her breath when she heard the sound of something running too. She quickly pulled the headsets off and began looking around. When the sound grew louder and closer she began running again not thinking of where she was going. But suddenly noise had seized to exist and so did Ally's running she quickly pressed her back to a tree and reached for the small pocket knife in her pocket.

She slowed her breathing and held the small blade to her chest causing her entire body to slow down. It wasn't enough and somebody had wrapped their arms around the tree one clanged to her right bicep while the other grabbed her mouth to prevent her from screaming. With her left hand she slammed the pocket knife blade into the hand that held her bicep and when the person let her go she began to run, holding in her screams. Her foot caught a root and she fell slamming her head into a small rock causing her to become unconscious.

When she woke the sun had shone through her bedroom window and she looked at the clock seeing it was nine thirty. "No," she groaned seeing she was half an hour late for school, she pushed the blankets off and walked to her bathroom when someone knocked on her door and walked in.

"What are you doing up, get back in bed," her grandmother demanded as Ally shook her head. "I'll give you to the count of three, Ally Crane," she snapped using her full name. Ally paused a moment and soon slipped back into the bed while her grandmother placed a breakfast tray in front of her. "Thank God, the swelling has gone down, you had a knot the size of a baseball on your head."

"Where's Wren, I hope he's not too mad at me," Ally sighed as her grandmother laughed and rubbed the girl's cheek.

"I'll send him in when he gets home, for now rest." Her grandmother closed the door behind her and Ally pulled her cell phone out texting Lydia and Allison. But soon fell asleep do to the pain her head gave her.

When she woke at lunch her phone was ringing and she answered with a yawn. "Hello?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Stiles asked kindly as she smiled.

"Better, my head still hurts, I can't believe I hurt myself when defending myself," she sighed trying to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"I was attacked on my run this morning," she rolled her eyes thinking it was no big deal.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Stiles," she laughed. "Hey can you do me a favor and bring my homework home?"

"Yeah no problem. Oh hey Scott wants to talk to you."

"No, Stiles do not..." But before she could finish her sentence Scott was on the phone. "Hi Scott," she sighed knowing he was there.

"Ally are you ok? Allison told me..."

"Everything? I knew she would, but I'm wondering why one of my best friends never told me about his secrets."

"Ally, don't do this now," he sighed.

"Oh, when is the perfect time to do it, cause I would just love to know," she grumbled into her phone her head hurting the louder she got. "It seems to me that I am not worthy of being trusted and that really questions my friendship with someone who tests my trust," she squinted as Scott began stuttering on the other line. "What's that wolf boy? Cat got your tongue," she smirked as Scott became silent.

"What the hell did you do?" Stiles laughed as Ally smiled that Scott had left.

"Let me guess, he looks really frustrated?"

"Uh-huh," Stiles laughed. "But all joking aside," he said becoming very serious. "You really shouldn't be so hard on him, I don't blame him for not telling he was freaked out as it was with the hunters after him, the only reason why he trusted me was because I was the one who discovered it."

"Oh and that makes it all the right Stiles?"

"I'm not saying that?"

"Then what are you saying because I have a massive headache and I would like to go back to sleep."

"Ally calm down, don't over react," Stiles whispered.

"Over react? I am not over reacting over here! This would be over reacting!" she screamed and took a deep breath. "You can go with Scott and leave me the hell alone because you two can be the most needy boys on campus and I don't want to talk to you anymore!" she yelled.

"Ally you don't mean that," Stiles said a little hurt. Ally stared at the wall her face was hard as stone. "Ally, your losing your friends quickly because of this...discovery, it's almost a problem."

"A problem?" Ally laughed. "My problem is how my two friends can't come to me for shit, you know what screw both of you," she snapped before hanging up slamming her phone on the end table. She rolled over onto her side and looked out the window. Usually she would cry after getting in a fight with either of Scott or Stiles but this time was different, she was different. A knock came from the door and she slowly sat up as her brother walked in with his hands behind his back.

"I heard you yelling, is everything..."

"Everything is fine Wren, what do you want?" she snapped as he smiled at her.

"Well I got you a little present, I didn't think you were ready, but I can tell you are," he chuckled pulling a twenty-two from behind back and placed the gun on her bed, Ally stared at the gauze wrap around his right hand.

"What happened?" she asked grabbing his wrist to examine the wound.

"Nothing," he laughed as she looked at him serious. "Fine, some crazy girl stabbed me this morning on my run," he laughed as her mouth dropped.

"I am so...wait a minute no I'm not, you scared the shit out of me this morning, I'm glad you got stabbed," she hissed as he sat on her bed picking up her new gun.

"Spoken like a true hunter, and your starting to sound like a leader," he smiled. "Now let me show you how to use this."

"I'm not four Wren," she snapped pulling the gun out of his hand. "You cock, aim, and..." Pulling the trigger she had no clue the gun was loaded, the sound of the gun echoed as the bullet penetrated the wall on the other end of the rom. Wren laughed as her grandfather ran into the room looking at them as if they lost their mind. "Sorry," she smiled as Wren continued to laugh. Her grandfather looked both of them and Wren nodded to be made sure to be left alone with her.

"Ok, so you know how to use it, I guess, if your feeling better by tomorrow on our run we can go practice," he nodded as she smiled and Wren took back the gun incase anyone came over. Ally laid back down and fell asleep.

When she woke again it was late in the afternoon when she heard a knock come form her bed room door. "Come in," she yawned as Lydia walked in. "Hey."

"I got your homework," Lydia smiled placing the books on the table. "How you feeling, your brother told me you hit your head pretty badly," Lydia sighed as Ally nodded.

"Nothing to serious just a minor headache," she laughed as Lydia smiled.

"Is it me or did your brother get bigger?" Lydia asked as Ally rolled her eyes not really caring about Wren's weight.

"Did you come to gawk over my brother or actually keep me company?"

"A little bit of both, but I can't stay, I have plans," she smiled a little as Ally nodded slowly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Ally sighed knowing her grandparents wouldn't send her back unless she was a hundred percent. "I'll see you tomorrow," Ally sighed laying back down growing tired all over as Lydia nodded and escorted herself out.


	8. Speaking up with Detention

**First off I want to apologize for not updating sooner, but this past week I was trying to finish my novel and I successfully have so now there will be more frequent updates. also everyone before you read I just want to thank all of you who have favorited and alerted and I also want to thank my reviewers, please guys don't stop reading and reviewing, they help a lot. So here's the next chapter. **

* * *

A few days passed and Ally's grandparents had finally allowed her to return to her normal life. She walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High her head held high and a wicked smirk on her face. "Well someone is in a great mood today," Lydia smiled looking at her friend who was wearing a neon pink dress with matching flip flops.

"Can you tell?" she smiled as Lydia laughed and Allison joined them.

"Welcome back," Allison hugged Ally who smiled a little knowing she still had at least two friends. The bell rang and Ally grabbed her books waved good bye to Allison and followed Lydia to Chemistry.

"I haven't missed much, right?"

"You have got to be brain dead to lose your place with Mr. Harris," Lydia laughed as Ally nodded knowing her statement was accurate.

"I mean the man doesn't take his job seriously, I honestly don't think he should be a teacher," Ally laughed as Lydia nodded. The two girls walked into the classroom. She took her seat with Lydia and grabbed her opened her books immediately ignoring Stiles and Scott who sat behind them. As she sat up from her bag she made the mistake of making eye contact with Isaac who only sat two tables away, he smiled and waved but her eyes squinted and the right side of her lip rose indicating she wasn't too happy with him.

"I don't get the guys here?" Ally sighed as Lydia bust out laughing causing Mr. Harris to look up from his newspaper waiting for the late bell to ring.

"That's an understatement," Lydia whispered back.

"They are all a bunch of liars or they think it's smart keeping secrets," she said a little louder hoping Stiles heard her, of course she knew Scott could cause the way he looked away from her. Stiles slowly looked up but she refused to look cause even if she was mad she would fall for his puppy dog eye trick every time.

The bell rang and she let out a sigh of relief forcing herself to look forward. Lydia and Rachel followed Mr. Harris' instructions causing them to finish with five minutes left of class. "Watch this," Ally whispered to Lydia as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Crane?" Mr. Harris sighed having a bad feeling.

"Um...is it ok, if I go to the bathroom?"

"There's five minutes left I think you can..."

"If I could I wouldn't be asking," she sighed as a few people gasped.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Mr. Harris, and I thought you were a smart man?"

"What are you doing?" Lydia whispered trying to shut her friend up.

"Mr. Harris, I have kept my mouth shut the entire year and I can clearly tell you have too, all I'm asking is to just go to the bathroom, and if your brain can't comprehend what I'm saying then I'm questioning why your a teacher?" Majority of the class gasped and stared at her, a few of the guys in the back began to laugh.

"If that's how you feel Ms. Crane, then we can discuss it as well as your grade in detention this afternoon," he smirked as Ally began to regret what she had said. "See you after the final bell." The bell rang and she walked out of the class Lydia running after her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked holding in her laughter.

"Honestly, I don't know, but it kind of felt good."

"Standing down a teacher, of course it does" Lydia sighed almost in disbelief as Ally's phone began to ring.

"I have to take this, I'll see you later," she sighed answering her phone.

"Ok, when you get out of school, I want you to run home, I've had the pleasure of driving your car home, and then..."

"Wait, you've done what?" she snapped leaning against the lockers as Wren laughed.

"You heard me girly, after that Grandpa is taking us out with Gerard and their going to..."

"Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Of course not," Wren snapped on the other line as Ally sighed.

"I have detention after school."

"What?" Wren laughed in disbelief. "My perfect little sister has detention?"

"Consider it the new me," she smirked before hanging up on him, he called back but she didn't answer. The entire day people stared at her impressed and when the final bell ring she walked to Mr. Harris' class only to see a note saying to report to the library. She made her way to the library but ran into Isaac on the way.

"Hey," he smiled as she rolled her eyes and walked around him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

"Let me go right now, if you know what's best wolf-boy," she hissed hatred covering her tongue. Isaac looked back at her his 'cool' exterior seemed to be crushed for a moment but he refused to let go of her.

"Ally, this isn't you," he sighed as she smirked.

"Really?" she squinted, "Who am I if you know me so well."

"Ally Crane, the awkward adorable somehow popular chic is still in you and when you push your family away..."

"Like you can push what you are away?"

"That's different..." he sighed as she laughed.

"Oh that's different really?" she snapped pulling her arm away causing one of the chain links on her bracelet to break she stared at the gold trinket on the floor. She picked it up forcing her tears to stay out of sight. "Look what you did!"

"What? You pulled away," he snapped she glared at him. "Blame everything on me, go ahead! And forget the fun we had," he snapped as she looked at him shocked, she knew Isaac almost all her life and never had she ever seen him stand up for himself. "And your welcome for saving your ass," he added before walking away.

"Yeah, well..." she stuttered trying to think of something to say. "Asshole!" she screamed her voice echoed in the halls. Storming into the library she found Allison and Matt sitting at one table and her brows furrowed. She quickly sat at the farthest table in the corner and crossed her arms while Stiles, Scott, Jackson, and Erika walked in. Scott and Stiles were no shock to Ally but the others were. "What's going on?" she whispered as Mr. Harris ordered everyone to take a seat and Ally ignored Jackson's comment until Stiles and Scott were moved to her table. Stiles smiled awkwardly as she stood up getting ready to move.

"Do you have a restraining order on them too?" Mr. Harris sighed thinking it wouldn't be a surprise.

"Um...no, I just refuse to associate myself with them," she sighed as Mr. Harris made the signal for her to take her seat.

"Ally, we..."

"Talk to me and I'll cut your throat," she threatened as Stiles laughed. "Don't believe me, ask my brother I stabbed him this morning," she smirked as Stiles looked at her slightly nervous.

"Ally, if you are going to be all psycho slasher bitch..."

"Excuse me?" she squinted.

"Let me finish...I was..."

"No talking," Mr. Harris sighed as Ally smirked comfortably. An hour went by and Ally had finished all her homework, and got up with Mr. Harris like everyone else.

"Oh no, non ones leaving," he laughed. "Well I am, the rest of you are going to put these books away before you are excused." He walked out the door and Ally ran after him.

"Mr. Harris wait!" she called as he stopped and looked at her with an annoyed expression. "I just want to apologize," she sighed as he nodded and turned around. "No wait," she jumped in front of him.

"A lot of bad stuff have been going on in my life, you're class is really one of my favorites I have been really stressed out with my psycho family and I've been taking it out on you," she tried to smile.

"Ally, it's ok," he laughed, "I knew you weren't acting the same, whatever is going on at home, I'm sure it'll turn alright," he said looking at the girl with the same cold stare he always had. "Now, get back to detention before I give you another," he smirked mincingly before walking down the hall. Ally walked back to the library and looked at the camera holding back on what she really wanted to do, which was flipping the man off, but she forced herself in the library and Erika threw her a heavy book.

"So glad for you to join us," she snapped as Ally began stacking with her peers.


End file.
